From the Shadows
by Blackhat
Summary: Sir Integra takes a much needed break, but her favorite servant watches from the shadows...


Standard Disclaimer: Not mine, Making no money, etc…

**__**

From the Shadows…

Sir Integra Hellsing walked tiredly across the thick carpet covering the floor of her room. Sighing heavily, she methodically placed one foot in front of the other until she reached her bed. Sitting lightly down on the edge, she slowly reached up and pulled the now damp towel from her long platinum hair. Taking the damp locks between the edges of the towel, she rubbed briskly at the silky mass. In a few moments, the majority of the dampness was gone, leaving only the cool locks flowing over her shoulders. 

Sighing again, Integra looked longingly at the neatly made covers. She was so tired and so lonely, when she admitted the truth to herself. Her job requirements left little time for rest and absolutely none for socializing. _"Still,"_ she thought, _"Someone has to protect the human population from the ghouls that prey on our society."_ She had been raised with a strong sense of duty to family and country and she knew that she could never abandon her post no matter her personal feelings or desires. 

Glancing toward the covered windows on the far size of the room, Integra noted that it was still quite a while before dusk. Loosening the towel from her torso and stretching out on her side, she reasoned that taking a five-minute break would not cause her to fall that far behind. The reports were not going anywhere and her key staff member would not be awake, demanding attention for a while either. Closing her icy blue eyes as her head rested against the pillow, Integra silently wished for something, anything to take away this feeling of self imposed loneliness. 

*************

Alucard slipped from the stone walls of the room and stared at the sleeping figure in the bed. It was unlike the Master to be sleeping when there was work to be done. He cautiously approached her still figure, noting the waves of blonde hair as they flowed over the side of the bed. He spoke softly in the pale light, "Sir Integra? Master?"

Receiving no response, he crept closer, noting the dark lashes lying gently closed against her pale cheeks. She looked so much younger than her twenty-three years as she slept. She looked so peaceful. Gazing closer, he noted the faint trace of dried tears on her cheeks. "Master?" He spoke softly again. Integra murmured softly in her sleep as she shifted slightly to one side. 

Alucard glanced at her body as she moved. The towel she had been wearing was lying under her form. He noted the straight line of her spine as it disappeared between the firm cheeks of her buttocks. Her waist nipped neatly inward and well-formed breasts rested high on her chest. Smooth long legs completed the picture before him. 

His hands stretched forward of their own accord. Integra always wore masculine attire that kept her body hidden. She would have been stunning in a figure clinging gown. Lightly one gloved finger traced the line of her spine. One word came to his mind as his finger idly traced the path. _"Steel"_

This fragile human woman was made of steel. She had shouldered the burden of Hellsing at the tender age of thirteen and had done a damn fine job of running the place ever since. Alucard wondered if she were ever lonely or if she missed not being able to do the sorts of things that other young women her age were doing. 

Integra sighed softly in her sleep and rolled to her back. Alucard's breath was released in a sudden hiss. She might very will shoot him for his transgressions here. Still, it would be worth the risk. He was aware of his own value to the organization. It was the one reason that he could be so flippant with the Master at times and get away with it. 

Reaching out with his entire hand, he gently cupped a shapely breast, allowing his thumb to graze over a dusky pink nipple. It beaded with awareness as his gloved thumb worried the sensitive flesh. Integra sighed softly again as her body responded to his masculine touch. 

Kneeling beside her bed, Alucard allowed his fingers to trace a path to her other breast, licking his lips lightly as it also beaded tightly with each small stroke of his fingers. He was a dead man, well vampire if Integra awakened. As far as he knew, she had allowed no man to get close to her in the ten years she had headed Hellsing. 

He boldly caressed the pale mounds of flesh as his head lowered to the tight nipples. Cautiously, his tongue lapped at a dusky pink bud. Integra shifted restlessly against his grasp and mumbled a name in the darkness, "_Alucard." _He stifled a small groan as he took a nipple between his lips. The lady wanted him he realized. His blood hammered through his body. Integra's flesh was sweet and the scent of her blood was driving him wild. His lips trailed their way between her breasts before they closed over the other nipple. 

Alucard drew sharply on the bud, grazing it with his sharp teeth. How easy it would be to drink from the master and make her his slave. _"She would make an excellent vampire," _he mused briefly. His thoughts turned quickly back to the savage lust threatening to overcome him. He idly allowed his gloved fingers to snake their way between the warm flesh of her lower lips. Her womanly scent rose in the dark air and branded itself onto his brain. 

Alucard delved one finger between the waiting warm lips and froze as a cold steel barrel pressed itself to his temple and the distinct sound of a hammer being cocked filled the room. "Just what in the hell do you think you are doing?

He glanced up and met an ice blue stare. His red eyes glowed behind his shades. "You called my name, Master… I am answering your call." He grinned rakishly at her, allowing his sharp teeth to show. 

"While I may have called your name, that does not mean that I wanted you to take liberties with my person," Integra said icily. "You overstep your bounds, Alucard." She shoved him backward with the barrel of the gun.

Alucard gracefully rose to his feet, still grinning widely, "And I think the lady wishes that I'd overstep my bounds more often…"

Integra angrily leapt to her feet, snatching the towel around her body. "How dare you presume to know what I want." She laid the gun aside as stalked toward him. "You are merely a servant of the Hellsing Organization."

"A servant whose master called his name…" he retorted.

Integra stared at him in silent contemplation. _"What would it be like if he touched me again?" _She shook her head slightly as thought crossed her mind. She could not allow herself to indulge in any selfish pleasures. The Hellsing Organization must always be her first priority. She had promised her father as he lay dying. _"But it would be nice if…"_

Alucard stood silently as she warred with herself. He knew what the outcome would be. Sir Integra would choose Hellsing over her own wants. Honor and loyalty would always be at the forefront of her actions. He stepped forward and grinned down at her. "I will leave you to your own devices, Master." His backed away and began to fade into his dimensional wall. 

Integra stood silently, watching him disappear into the blackness until only his head remained. "Master, if you ever change your mind, just call my name… again." 

He disappeared completely; his mocking laughter filling the room as Integra threw her alarm clock in his direction. "Impudent vampire…" she muttered as she turned to find her attire. 

Alucard watched her drop the towel from her body and don her familiar suit. He felt absolutely no remorse as stood there hidden in the walls. After all, the lady had said nothing about watching her from the shadows.

******************

So, what do you think about this offering from my keyboard? I've been eagerly following Hellsing since its debut several months ago. I personally think there are some serious issues between this pair.

Looking for my Trigun series and DBZ works? Check out mediaminer.org

Love and Peace,

Blackhat


End file.
